


Needles

by Mothgender



Series: Atomized [1]
Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Gen, Megamind/Syx is a sweet kid, Sick Fic, dead Wayne? nooooooo, enemies to frenemies, he just pretends not to be, humiliate Wayne? hell yeah, prequel to Atomized
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothgender/pseuds/Mothgender
Summary: When he's fourteen, Wayne gets sick for the first time.
Relationships: Megamind & Metro Man
Series: Atomized [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017687
Comments: 12
Kudos: 56





	Needles

**Author's Note:**

> Borrowing the name Syx from setepenre-set because it’s good and I literally can’t conceive of another childhood name for Megamind. I was trying to figure out Megamind and Wayne's relationship for Atomized and this happened.

When he was in his teens Wayne Scott got sick. Wayne had never been sick. His temperature hadn’t gone out of a range of more than a few degrees since he arrived on Earth, and he hadn’t had so much as congested nose. 

  
Now, however, he was running a high temperature (by human standards he should already be dead) and delirious. Lady Scott was frantic on the phone with their personal doctor.

  
Dr. Danielle Waters (already way out of her element with alien biology), couldn’t diagnose the issue with the available data. Sure Wayne was delirious and feverish but the why was eluding her. What she really needed was a blood test, not that she’d know what Wayne’s normal levels _should_ be but it would at least get her somewhere.

* * *

  
Syx was doing what he does best, being bad. Mr. Goody-Two-Shoes hadn’t showed up to shool for three days and he never missed shool. Wayne Scott loved attention and the best way to get it was by just showing up. So why wasn’t he showing up?

  
Syx was going to find out, no matter what Minion thought of his idea.

  
Of course, maybe using the experimental invisible coating on himself wasn’t the best course of action, but science waits for no one! The infiltration of Scott Manor went more or less flawlessly, no one caught him, but he also got horribly lost for a time before finally finding Wayne’s bedroom. He was surprised to find a doctor, he didn’t think Wayne even got sick.

  
“Danielle, please if there’s anything you need to help him just tell me and I’ll get it. There has to be something we can do for him.” Lady Scott begged.

  
“Grace, I’m sorry but I can’t diagnose the issue without a full blood panel there’s nothing we can do except try to break his fever.”

Syx was confused. He hated Wayne Scott. Wayne Scott was mean, bossy, and was always getting him in trouble. Syx was almost happy to see him hurting, but he didn’t want Wayne to die. He wanted to best Wayne, to finally win against him.

He couldn’t do that if Wayne was dead. And if what Wayne’s doctor needed was a blood test, then he’d get her a blood test.

* * *

All in all it took him 10 hours to make a prototype needle and an extra 3 to make a working centrifuge and prep the blood collection vials.

Thank you, Mr. Wilkes for not adding extra security to the chemistry lab.

* * *

It’s just as easy sneaking into Scott Manor a second time, even with the invisible bag full of incredibly clinky, noisy items.

He should figure out how to make soundproofed fabric, Minion would love it…

Syx, focus!

The bedroom door is closed when he finds it again and he holds his breath as he pushes it open soundlessly.

Bless the Scotts for paying people to keep the damn hinges from squeaking.

He peaks his head in, and rejoices to find Wayne alone. He slips into the room and the door clicks softly behind him.

Wayne stirs feebly from the bed. “Mama?”

Syx freezes in place, wondering if Wayne can see through the invisible coating.

Evidently he can’t because he moans and settles back into the bed. Syx carefully starts setting up his collection vials. Once they’re in place he grabs the tourniquet in both hands and holds it taught up near his chest.

He does not want to get punched, even by a weakened Wayne Scott.

“Wayne, this is a dream. You are dreaming and nothing that is happening right now is real, so you do not need to hit the thing touching your arm.”

“…mkayyyyyy”

“Right.” 

He ties the tourniquet around his arm and sets about finding a vein.

God, even his veins are perfect. 

“hhhhh feels weird…”

  
Syx really looks at Wayne for the first time since he entered the room. He’s pale and somehow despite how he still looks like the same Wayne who dunked him into the dumpster last week he looks almost _frail._

  
“It’s going to feel a little weirder in the moment but it’ll be over soon. This is going to help you feel better.”

  
He hopes.

  
He positions the needle in one hand and prays for the love of evil please let this work.

  
The needle slides right into the vein.

  
Holy shit.

He’s a fucking genius.

Syx immediately pulls the tourniquet loose and starts filling vials with blood.

* * *

The next morning, Lady Grace Scott finds a sheet of paper printed with lab results and a little blue lightning bolt on Wayne’s bedside table and calls Dr. Danielle Waters sobbing.

* * *

“I know it was you.”

Wayne is hovering menacingly in front of Syx, who simply blows the smoke from his cigarette in Wayne’s face.

“Yeah, that was the point, biceps for brains. Are you going to keep hovering there or are we going to the dumpster or what? I’m trying to enjoy the view.”

Wayne looks like he swallowed a whole lemon tree but he sits down on the edge of the roof with Syx.

They sit in silence for a while.

“So, why’d you do that? I thought you hated me.”

“Yeah, you’re right. But how the hell am I supposed to beat you if you die to some stupid fruit?”

Wayne looks over at him and laughs. “You’re weird, Syx.”

“Yeah well, I know your doctor wants to know how I got your blood and I’m not giving anybody the ability to take your blood. That’s too…”

Wayne makes a face. “I wasn’t going to ask. I don’t want anyone to have that. Would you… um…”

“Would I what? I know it’s hard for you but use your words, Scott.”

“If I needed someone to look at my blood again would you do that?”

Syx almost falls off the roof. “You actually _want_ me to take your blood again?”

Wayne pulls him back. “I mean, you wouldn’t do anything with it besides the health stuff. That’s uh, unsportsmanlike or whatever you’re always on about.”

Syx takes a moment to consider. “I mean, okay? I guess I can do that sometimes. But no one else is there when we do it. I don’t. I don’t trust the doctors not to want to do other kinds of tests.”

Wayne looks back towards the horizon. “Yeah, I don’t trust them that much either.”


End file.
